marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Widow's bite
The Black Widow's bite are laser and electroshock weapons designed by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Tech Directorate in the shape of bracelets that built for and used by Natasha Romanoff. History ''Iron Man 2 The Black Widow's bite were used when Natasha was fighting security at Hammer Industries. The Avengers Natasha uses them during the Battle of New York against Loki and the Chitauri forces in Manhattan. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Natasha uses the Black Widow's bite against Georges Batroc's mercenaries on board the hijacked ship the Lemurian Star. Avengers: Age of Ultron Courtesy of Tony Stark, Natasha gets to flaunt new fighting batons, which are based on Escrima Sticks. But Natasha's two sticks are charged exactly the same as her stingers, so when she jabs, she is not only striking her opponent, but delivering a massive jolt of power as well. Captain America: Civil War Natasha used Black Widow's bite to shock Ant-Man while been carried by him in ant sized form. She also uses it shoot electric pellets at Black Panther in order to stun him for a short period of time. Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added Capabilities *'Electric Charges:' They can generate large amounts of electricity capable of shocking or stunning even the most powerful of opponents. *'Laser Beam:' The gauntlets can emit a high-frequency laser that can cut through solid matter. *'Grappling Hook:' They can launch a grappling cable that can be used for swinging distances. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (6 films) **''Iron Man 2'' (First appearance) **''The Avengers'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **''Captain America: Civil War'' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Iron Man 2'' To be added ''The Avengers'' WidowsBite-Avengers.png|The Black Widow's bite charging up. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Screen Shot 2014-03-04 at 3.34.50 PM.png|Black Widow's bite striking. Screen Shot 2014-03-04 at 3.34.58 PM.png|Black Widow using her gauntlets. Widow Hook.png|Firing the Grappling Hook. Widow Hook 2.png|The Hook. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' AoU BlackWidow.jpg Widow AAOU.png Empire AOU Stills 08.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 05.png Avengers Age of Ultron 82.png Cap Widow-shieldcarrier.jpg Widow Hulk.jpg Beauty and the beast.jpg A-team reflection.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Black_Widow_AOU_Poster.jpg BlackWidow-001-AvengersAOU.png Black-widowAUOart.jpg AoU_Black_Widow_0001.png BlackWidow-stingers-AOU.png Black_Widow_Scarlett_Johansson_.png AoU_Black_Widow_0003.png AoU_Black_Widow_0005.png Widow-strike-AUOart.png Avengers Age of Ultron Black Widow Portrait Art.png BlackWidowAOUConcet.jpg BW-AOU banner.jpg BlackWidowart-promoAOU.jpg AoU Widow offensive attack.jpg Avengers-age-of-ultron-team-textless.jpg Black Widow Ultron.jpg Vision and Widow AoU Promo Art.jpg The Avengers AoU Promo.png AOU Wall Decor 13.png MCU-BlackWidow.png Black Widow Hawkeye promo-posterart.jpg Black Widow Cycle AOU Set.jpg Widow Aou Skype promo.jpg Scarlet-Widow Heroines.jpg Black Widow-comic comparasion.jpg ''Captain America: Civil War'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Civil War Full Body 03.png Civil War Black Widow Char art 2.png CW Fathead Render 01.png Natasha_Widow_Romanoff.jpg Black Widow Cw.png Captain America Civil War Promo 37.JPG Captain America Civil War International Poster 06.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 7.jpg IMAX Civil War Textless Poster.jpg BlackWidow CACW.jpg Civil War Promo Black-Widow.jpg Captain America Civil War International Poster 05.jpg Airport_avengers-battle.png Civil War Promo 01.jpg Civil War Promo 03.jpg Captain-America-Civil-War-Art-Iron-Man-Team-Bruno-Alves.jpg TeamIronMan-rosters.jpg CivilWar-battleground.jpg Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg Team_clash_textless.png Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg Mondo_Captain_America_Civil_War_poster.jpg Cap-and-friendsBTS_CivilWar.png ''Avengers: Infinity War'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Black Widow Romanoff render InfinityWar.png BlackWidow revisedAIW.jpeg Scarlett Widow IFW.png Natasha Widow InfinityWar poster.jpg Wakandains Vengers.jpeg Avengers unite-1.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork 2.jpg Avengers standee-InfinityWar promo.jpeg Avengers Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Avengers Infinity War textless poster art.jpg Natasha Romanoff Black Widow-Infinity War Bio.png Road to Infinity Avengers.jpg AIW EW Cover 13.jpg Black Widow Marvel 10th Anniversary Poster More than A Spy.jpeg Category:Iron Man culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:Earth-199999